


Breathe.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Season/Series 13, cas and the empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, hope you liked it! Ay, season 13 could have been so great :'). You can find me on tumblr too, I'm bend-me-shape-me.





	Breathe.

Cas observes the relaxed rise and fall of Dean's chest while he sleeps, he focuses on it, pressing a hand over Dean's skin, it's not as calming as hearing Dean's heartbeat but it reminds him Dean is safe, alive and he doesn't want to move too much to press his head against Dean's chest, Dean really needs a good night of sleep. 

He breathes, following the rhythm marked by Dean's slow breathing and he relaxes too, closing his eyes. He remembers the moment he took Jimmy as a vessel, he remembers experimenting breathing again after a long time without needing to do it, the stretch of a set of lungs filling with air as he took a long deep breath. The first of thousands, he isn't usually conscious of his own breathing. Well, he was in that brief period of humanity he lived, how his breath reacted, how it changed its pace, depending on what he was feeling, or doing in the moment. He likes breathing deeply when he hugs Dean, finding comfort in all those scents he identifies with Dean and home. He likes breathing deeply after long hours driving down lonely roads, letting the different smells around him flood him.

He knows how much can a simple breath express when it's different of how it usually is. A huff when he is mad, his breathing coming out in short pants when he is with Dean on this very bed, or how it seems to stop and get stuck in his throat when he looks at Dean, when they kiss.

He remembers that pressure he felt inside his chest when he woke up in the middle of the darkness, alone and confused. He couldn't breathe and the weight of his own memories and all the words that copy of himself told him weren't helping.

He also remembers being free, the sun warming him to his very core, he didn't take the time to breathe, he had to find Dean, he had to come back home.

He was still holding his breath when he found a phone booth to call.

“Hello, Dean.” He said when the hunter finally picked up, he heard a gasp in the other side of the line.

He was only able to breathe again with Dean's arms wrapped tightly around him when he kissed him right there in that dark alley for the very first time.

 

He is lost on his own thoughts when he feels Dean stirring by his side, he can't believe it's already morning, he got back late he knows, but he didn't checks his phone, he just wanted to lay with Dean for a couple hours.

“Morning darling.” Dean looks at him through half closed eye-lids. He smiles softly, reaching to pull Cas closer to him.

“ Good morning Dean.”

“ You came back late?” Cas nods, his eyes closing again, he leans his head against Dean's chest.” I didn't hear you.” 

“ I'm glad because I made my best not to wake you up.”

“ You should have, I wanted to see you.” Cas doesn't need to see Dean's face to know he is blushing. He smiles and sighs happily.

“You needed to rest. I missed you too.” Dean kisses the top of his head.

"Cas, I -" Dean stops, taking a deep breath against the top of Cas’ head.   
"I know Dean, I love -” It's easier for Dean if Cas just says these words, Cas knows, he has says I love you plenty of times, for Dean is different, he understands and  he isn't going to rush Dean, he knows how he feels anyway. But today Dean surprises him.    
"No," Dean interrupts him." I want to say it, you deserve to hear it. I love you, Cas." Cas smiles gently, he shuffles a little to stare at Dean, touching his face. Cas breathes deeply, finally releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.   
"I love you, Dean." They kiss, then, and when they part, something loosens inside Cas’ chest, now he can breathe again after these days away from Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you liked it! Ay, season 13 could have been so great :'). You can find me on tumblr too, I'm bend-me-shape-me.


End file.
